


The 'Valentine' Affair

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a cabin with his partner during a blizzard on Valentine's Day. Not how Napoleon envisioned his night</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Valentine' Affair

"No offense, partner, but this is not how I wanted to spend Valentine's Day."

"No offense taken, Napoleon. At least we found this cabin before the blizzard hit. Without this shelter, our Valentine's Day would be far worse."

"I know, Illya. I guess my long awaited date with Miss Logan will just have to wait a little longer. I know she'll forgive me for missing out Valentine's date due to an assignment."

"That is one advantage to having a date with a lady who is also an agent. Not needing to invent excuses."

"Very true. I'll just have to ask her to reset the date when we get back."

"Just do not ask her out on Saturday."

"Why not?"

"She and I already have a date for that night - assuming we make it back in time."

"You sneaky Russian. How did you woo her?"

"What woo? I simply asked her out."

"The direct approach, eh?"

"Why not? We both like jazz."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked her. Do you not find out whether or not you and a lady have anything in common before asking her out?"

"To me, finding out if we have anything in common is what a date is all about. Speaking of which, I've noticed."

"Noticed? Noticed what?"

"That you've been dating more recently. Does that mean you haven't given up the search for Mrs. Right?"

"I am not prepared to say that there is a woman out there that I could marry, but I am no longer as unsure that she might exist."

"That's quite a change from how you felt about it a couple of years back, chum. So tell me, what's changed your mind?"

"Truthfully, you did."

"Me? Not that I mind being thought of as a miracle worker, but how did I pull that off?"

"It was a slow process, I assure you. But over the course of our time together, I have come to find you are someone that I can trust with my feelings on things without risking ridicule. When I have been hurt or ill, you have not abandoned me. Most importantly, I can relax around you - sleep without keeping one eye open. You are the first person I have been able to do that with since I was a small child. I could not imagine ever being married because I could never picture myself ever putting myself into that vulnerable of a position. You - and to a lesser extent, April and Mark - have shown me that the possibility of forming that sort of trust is there."

"Really?"

"Really, Napoleon. And I hope that I have perhaps been able to do something similar for you."

"Wait - for me? What do you think I need, partner?"

"You went through a fairly extensive list of partners before we were teamed together, da?"

"Hardly an agency secret, chum."

"I am not saying that you are one of those people, but there are those that do not commit because of fear of familiarity breeding contempt. If nothing else, I would think that the time we have spent together has shown that familiarity has instead breed stability and a modicum of security."

_chuckle_

"You know, I hadn't thought of it in those terms, but I will admit, I no longer find that prospect of spending years with someone strikes me as being mind numbingly boring."

"I would have thought exposure to the Waverlys would have done that."

"Not really. I find it hard not to think of them as the exceptions to most rules. Hang on - looks like it's time for me to put another log on the fire."

"Good timing then. I have a hot drink ready for us."

"Is that hot chocolate? How did you manage that?"

"Evaporated milk in the cabinets and that small box of chocolates you threw down in disgust earlier."

_laughter_

"That's what I like about you, chum. Life throws you a rock, you make rock soup."

"A toast to go with our drinks then. To making the best of a bad situation."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Illya."


End file.
